Hide the Hideout!
"Hide the Hideout!" is the first segment of the first episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Plot The episode starts off when Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are finished building a sandcastle. Jake starts complimenting everybody on the things they put on the sandcastle. Then Skully comes down from the lookout and tells them that the Jolly Roger is coming. Jake looks through the telescope and and sees the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook tells Mr. Smee to mark his words and that he that he is certain the Jake and his crew have a Hideout on Pirate Island. Hook then says that he needs a hideout and Smee writes it down. Hook says that he will find the hideout and make it his hideout, which Smee writes down and Hook smiles. The Jolly Roger starts to get closer to Pirate Island. Cubby gets scared and hides behind the sandcastle, and Jake tells them that they need to hide their hideout. He asks the audience if they will help him hide the hideout and to look for Gold Doubloons. Everybody starts saying what they have and Izzy explains why they have Pixie Dust. They run towards a Tik, and tells the audience; to open the hideout door, they have to push the tiki's tongue down. The trees move away and the doors open. Jake and his crew run up the stairs and into the hide and sing "Jake and the Never land Pirates and Me". They start hiding the hideout, and as gather up everything, Jake asks if everything is ship-shape, and Izzy and Cubby reply "aye-aye". They get four gold doubloons. They grab the doubloons and start to check up on Hook; he is walking on Pirate Island, and knocks down the sandcastle. Smee then walks around the the knocked down sandcastle. They later start looking for the hideout. Hook then starts digging around near the tiki, and then starts thinking of possible places. He lies his elbow down on the tiki twice. Jake and his crew are up above in the hideout looking down at Hook and Smee, and Hook tells Smee that they should go to the top of the mountain to get a better look at the island. Izzy says that all the hatch doors are closed, but then Skully says uh-oh. Jake says that they need to distract Hook and Smee so they can close the hatch, as Hook and Smee are climbing the hill. However, Smee's legs starts to get tired, but Hook tells Smee that they shouldn't rest. Cubby pops out, and later Izzy and Jake pop out. Cubby needs help to get in front of Hook and Smee, and Izzy suggests that they should make monkey sounds to distract Hook and Smee. They make monkey sounds, and while Hook thinks that Smee is screeching, Smee says that it is a barrel of monkeys. In the top-right corner is Cubby, climbing up. Cubby appears in the hatch and closes it, and they earn two gold doubloons. The top of the hill opens, and Cubby gets scared. Jake does monkey sounds at Cubby, and Cubby says that it's time for Hook and Smee to get wet, so, Cubby takes hold of the cannon, and points it at Smee and Hook. Water comes out of the cannon, and washes Hook and Smee into the ocean. Later, Hook and Smee climb up to a hollow tree, and Hook thinks that is where the hideout is. Smee goes to take a look, but falls on Hook, who falls into the tree and down a winding slide, onto a barrel and falls off, flying over Bucky and out the waterfall and into the ocean. Smee then throws a life preserver at Hook, and Izzy says that Hook didn't even know that he was in the hideout, and chuckles. Hook and Smee climb up the side of the hideout, and finds a closed hatch door that Izzy is looking through. Jake and the crew are inside the hatch door, and Cubby comes up with an idea. Cubby says that he needs to fly, so Izzy thinks of what they can use to make Cubby fly. Izzy says that a pinch of pixie dust can help him fly. Izzy sprinkles it on Cubby, who flies out and starts acting like a fly. That distracts Hook who thinks it is a fly. It worked, and helped Jake and his crew hide the hideout. Then they got two doubloons after making Cubby fly to distract Hook, who is still trying to get away from Cubby. He sees Cubby and gets a fly-swatter hook. He swings his hand around, but falls on a board that is attached to a string, and starts zipping away and falls down with the board into the hideout's stairs and starts falling down into the ocean, past the hideout down a ramp and out of the hideout and into the ocean...again. Smee throws a life preserver yet again and drags Hook to shore. Smee tells Hook that they should try another day, but Hook stands up and disagrees with Smee's idea and sneezes onto shore. Smee says that it looks like Hook got a cold, so they go back to the Jolly Roger and Hook sneezes again. The Jolly Roger sails off. They go to a pile of sand with a shovel sticking out of it, Skully pulls the shovel and the crew sing the song that makes the Team's treasure chest comes out of the ground. They count all their Gold Doubloons then put them in. Trivia *Jake and his crew earned 8 gold doubloons. Cast *Colin Ford as Jake *Madison Pettis as Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby *David Arquette as Skully *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Series premieres